1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer readable medium recording a shooting game and, more particularly, to a computer readable medium recording a shooting game, in which a strong attack can be made because a target is enlarged as in the zoom function of a camera and thus it is possible to more precisely view and then shoot a fatal point if an arrow displayed on a screen of a game is drawn for a long time, but it is difficult to hit the center of the screen because the center moves in sensitive response to the inclination of a terminal as the target is enlarged.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is directed to a computer readable medium recording a shooting game.
As the game industry is developing, demand for a more realistic game environment is growing.
In particular, recently, First-Person Shooter (FPS) games that provide first-person perspective images in order to make users feel as if they are actually present in the games are attracting significant interest.
FPS games display game images, viewed through the eyes of user avatars within the games, on game screens, thereby making users feel as if they are viewing game environments from the points of view of the actual avatars.
However, focusing methods that are currently applied to FPS games are configured to take aim using a magnifying lens in two or three stages without variations in focusing.
Therefore, with regard to FPS game systems having poor simulations of reality, users lose interest because of the limitations of the unified focusing method and game performance method of current FPS game systems.